Murtaugh
Murtaugh (マータウ, Maatau) is a world-famous One-Star Terrorist Hunter and the mentor of Knave Dhahaka, as well as the former best friend of his father. He appears in Dream × Hunter first as a supporting character, but gradually grows in prominence as the series continues. Appearance Murtaugh appears as a very tall and decently muscular middle-aged man with wild, orange-colored hair that he keeps slicked back, away from his forehead. He also has a little bit of stubble surrounding his chin and mouth, and he has sideburns reaching down and merging with the stubble. His common attire consists of a large, tattered travelling cloak with armor-plated shoulder pieces and a big collar. Around his waist he wears two leather belts, one being small and thin and the other being large and fat. Around his legs and feet he wears simple breaches and moccasins. He wears very little on his upper torso (save for the previously mentioned travelling cloak, though that goes down to his legs as well), except for a series of bandages for wounds that have long since healed. He also wears training bandages on one wrist and an armored gauntlet his other arm. Personality Murtaugh generally comes off as a kind and well-meaning man, though he can be a bit forgetful and seems to trust others too easily (once allowing several thieves to steal his wallet, as he trusted that they would use it to feed their families or turn their life around). He can also act very fatherly, treating Knave like his own son (though he occasionally curses Spade for leaving his son alone and 'dumping him on me'). However, this does not stop Murtaugh from beating the crap out of his 'son' should he feel he deserves it, and he will not hesitate to punch Knave to the nearest mountain should he feel it necessary. Murtaugh also occasionally lapses into "5-Second Midlife Crises", fretting about how old he is getting and doing his best to convince himself of his youth and "coolness" (though this is usually refuted by people around him). Murtaugh also seems to have a bit of a perverted side, as he has been caught multiple times peeking on girls when bathing, and will instantly show his full strength should a pretty lady ask him too. Thankfully, Murtaugh usually ends up getting his just desserts for these acts, either from the ladies he has peeked on, or by their male companions upon hearing of the situation. There is one other occasion in which Murtaugh will utilize his full strength, and that is against an opponent who he determines to be equal to him, or who will eventually grow into (or already is) a threat to those he cares about. In that case, Murtaugh will do all in his power to defeat and/or kill them, or, in the worst case scenario, keep them busy enough for the ones they are targeting to get away. History Plot Combat Nen Abilities Murtaugh is notable for being an incredibly powerful Nen user, with an immense amount of aura to draw from as well. Unlike most Nen users, Murtaugh rarely uses his Hatsu in regular combat, and prefers to use it against opponents with exceptionally strong Hatsu themselves. Ryu Ryu (流, Flow) is the term for real-time use of Gyo (the adjustment of aura concentration in various body parts) by a Nen-user in battle. For example, the use of Gyo to increase the amount of Nen in a fist as one strikes with it, to increase damage done; or to increase the amount of Nen in an arm as it is used to block a blow, for extra defense. This is Murtaugh's main form of combat when not utilizing his Hatsu, and he can change the amount of Nen in various parts of his body at truly blinding speeds. Ren Ren (練, Refine; Enhance) is a direct application of Ten. Since a user is capable of keeping aura from leaking away from the body, it's also possible for them to produce more aura around themselves without having to worry about losing it. Ren focuses on outputting a high amount of aura and keeping it on the body, expanding the size and intensity of it. If Ten is considered to be purely defensive, then Ren typically what is used for offense. This increases the user's physical strength and durability and provides a large pool of aura for any advanced techniques or individual skills they decide to use. Do to the large amount of aura that Murtaugh possesses, he commonly utilizes Ren to intimidate opponents or to alert them to his level of strength. Natural Abilities Immense Aura- Murtaugh has a truly incredible amount of aura (though not necessarily as much as the Chimera Ant Royal Guards or the Chairman himself), and when he releases it via Ren, normal opponents are usually stunned into terrified silence. Due to the large amount of aura that he possesses, Murtaugh can preform very strong attacks by only utilizing Ryu, making him a truly fearsome opponent. Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert- Going along with his aura and use of Ryu, Murtaugh is an expert and close quarters combat, and can block and parry a variety of blows. When incorporating Ryu into his attacks, Murtaugh can make his attacks even stronger, and thus, commonly uses only Ryu and his hand to hand fighting skills. Incredible Strength- Murtaugh also has great strength, which allows him to deal devestating blows. However, this strength is not entirely offensive, as he can also take a large amount of damage, and thus, he has very good endurance. His strength is usually drawn attention to for comedic effect (such as when punching Knave into the previously mentioned mountain). Incredible Speed- Utilizing his leg strength, Murtaugh can move at truly impressive speeds, often appearing as only a blur when going at full speed. Murtaugh usually this speed to deliver blows as fast as he can in order to inflict more damage, or to charge the opponent, or, in rare cases, to lead them away from the spot of the fight. Quotes Trivia References Navigation Category:Hunters Category:Hunter Category:Terrorist Hunter Category:Dream × Hunter Category:Nen User